1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for cutting and bending lead wires, and more particularly to a device for cutting lead wires of an electronic circuit element mounted on a printed circuit board into a desired length and bending the lead wires to be close to the bottom surface of the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a device for automatically carrying out the cutting and bending of lead wires of an electronic circuit element mounted on a printed circuit board has been proposed with the advance of the techniques of automatically mounting such an electronic circit element on a printed circuit board. However, such a conventional device used in the art is generally adapted to carry out the cutting and bending operation with respect to only electronic circuit elements having two lead wires such as a condenser, a resistor and the like. Thus, it is highly desired that an automatic device is developed which is capable of carrying out the cutting and bending operation with respect to an electronic circuit element having three lead wires as well as that having two lead wires.